This invention relates to elevator systems, and in particular to the opening and closing of elevator cab doors using a hydraulic drive unit to move the doors open and closed.
In a typical automatic elevation system, there is an automatic drive unit mounted on the cab that opens and closes the cab door. Typically, such system includes a DC motor with an assembly of various mechanical cams, used to operate electrical "slow-down" units. These systems, with many moving parts, are subject to frequent malfunction and are not easily or efficiently repaired.